yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
X Hinomoto
'Character First Name' X 'Character Last Name' Hinomoto 'IMVU Username' Peg 'Nickname' Xecutioner 'Age' Unknown 'Date of Birth' Unknown 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 110 lbs 'Blood Type' AB- 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Downloading Information from Database: Subject #59213 Please stand by. ... Receiving... Information acquired... '' ''... Multiple observations include the following conclusions and analyses about the personality traits of subject #59213: *Independent, original, analytical, and strict. *Has an exceptional ability to turn theories into solid plans of action. *Highly values knowledge, competence, and structure. *Driven to derive meaning from her visions. *Long-range thinker. *Has very high standards for its performance, and the performance of others. *Natural leader, but will follow if it trusts existing leaders. *Enjoys to further expand its intelligence by reading numerous books and novels. ''Error #416: Database is unable to obtain additional personality information on subject #59213 due to restricted access. '' 'Behaviour' Subject #59213 was exposed and observed in a variety of different environments, mental and/or physical stress/stimuli, and exposure to criminal activity to base the following statements about the subject's behaviour and manner of conducting itself: *Casual Conversation with Individuals **The subject was observed to be emotionless and non-responsive when casual conversation was made. **It is evident that the subject is very attentive and observant. **The conclusion of the study: The subject prefers to listen and compute the individual's personality traits. This is due to the fact that the subject has a desire to have a greater understanding of humans in general, and the individual's personality, traits, identity, temperament, nature, and other characteristic features so that it can possibly respond in a way that is most favorable. *Mental and/or Physical Stress/Stimuli **The subject was observed to not have any feedback to mental or emotional stress such as sadness, despair, anger, happiness, or any of the sort. Requesting Further Information from Database on Subject #59213... '' 'Error #871: Subject has been evaluated on this behavioural characteristic after a slight glitch in its system, and the results are dissimilar. More information will be updated with more studies on the subject. Please proceed with caution, as the subject's reaction to mental and emotional stress/stimuli is uncertain at this time. ''' *The subject was observed to remain calm and composed when exposed to physical stress/stimuli. *The subject simply evaluated its system, targetted the physical strain/stimuli causing a negative effect on its structre and form, and derived a protocol to ensure maximum condition. This includes maintenance services such as repairing circuits, physical impairment, abuse, injury to its partial human form, and other utility performances that is needed. *The subject is shown not to show any change of mental state once the stress/stimuli is applied. *Communicating with Those of High Prestige **The subject was observed closely, and was placed in the top performance for this category compared to other subjects. **Subject #59213 values intelligence, knowledge, and competence, and has high standards in these regards, which it continuously strive to fulfill. To a somewhat lesser extent, the subject has similar expectations of others. Leaders and individuals of high prestige often show these qualities. **The subject shows attributes that benefit the individual mentioned: competence, expertise, proficiency and a guranteed success rate of protection, securement, offensive support, and other assistance that is needed of the individual. ''Error #522: Request for further information on this subject regarding behavioural traits has failed. Further studies and observations will ensure full knowledge of the subject. Please check back at another time for possible further information. '' 'Nindo ' "Calculating maximum sabotage and destruction..." ' ''(Towards those that are offenders. The scientists and researchers that constructed her included this nindo to strike fear into individuals. But the words were also valid. Beware.) '' '"..." ' ''(The subject is calculating and/or analyzing.) '''Alignment Receiving Information from Database: Subject #59213... Information received... X was programmed to have an alignment of Lawful Good as soon as it was brought into experimentation. When the subject was fully human, she had a mindset that is similar to the way she was later programmed. However, the stricness was increased dramatically. The subject's programming allowed it to act in a way that is to oppose evil with all forces possible. Although the subject does not feel rewarded for doing good acts, it only halts once the situation has been dealt with. The subject follows the following protocols: #1. You shall not lie. #2. You shall not harm the innocent. #3. You shall not murder. #4. You shall help the needy. #5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes goodness. #6. You shall follow the law. #7. You shall not betray others. #8. You shall bring criminals and evil-doers to justice. #9. You shall not steal. #10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and unlimited order in society. 'Occupation/Class' Attempting to Connect to Database: Subject #59213... Connection failed... ''Error #417: Database is unable to obtain occupational/class information on subject #59213 due to restricted access. '' 'Background Information' Accessing Backfround Information from Database: Subject #59213... Complete... Warning: This information was received from a two third-party indviduals regarding the subject's life before its sudden "disappearance" from existance; in other words, before experimentation, metamorphosis, and evolution. 'The researchers posed as individuals who promised to help find her. 'These individuals are believed to have been the subject's lover, and family member in her previous stage of reality. The individuals were killed by the researchers immediately after the information was received in order to prevent recollection of memories and reminders. Although this is highly unlikely due to the harsh procedure to ensure absolute zero memories remain, the organization did not want any interferance with the subject's transfiguration. The following information does not have any revelance due to the transformation and complete refiguration, but it is noted for scientific purposes. ' "Alexstrasza was always a sweet girl, you know? I still remember growing up with her in our little District, ever since we were this small.." ''(Individual shows toddler-height visualization). "We were such happy children, always smiling. Our parents couldn't keep us away from each other. We were always playing together, exploring, making new friends wherever we wandered off to. She was always so brave and ensured the safety of others, while I was scared and self-conscious of my true potential. She gave me courage, strength, and... she made me believe in myself. She fought off a creature once for me, while I cried like a little girl behind her. Heh, she was always such a strong woman. I was going to ask her to be forever mine, you know, propose and stuff before she disappeared..." (The individual became filled with emotions and paused for a short pause, while holding something that looked like a bracelet.) "It didn't seem like anything was wrong with her. She didn't seem sad, or angry, or in pain or stress. She was always happy, full of energy and life, and she was always warm-hearted. I miss her golden blonde hair that smelt like vanilla, her pale blue eyes that made the celestial gods that painted the sky jealous. Her loving lips that could kiss away any pain that I felt, whether it was emotional or physical. She was my angel sent from the Heavens, packed all in one lovely individual who turned my world around and made me truly happy. My heart burns like fire for her, and every fibre of my being aches to hold her in my arms again. I will find her again with your help, and I will make her mine. I can't wait until our forever." "Alexstrasza was as good of a sister as she was a friend. She always reminded me that I was beautiful, and that I was so very loved and cared for. She never batted an eye when I asked for help, and she never thought twice about helping someone in need. I miss her a lot..." (The individual paused for a short moment, while looking at the researcher with tear-filled eyes.) "You'll find her won't you, mister? I know she's out there somewhere. That's why you're asking me to describe her, right? Please bring me back my sister, I don't know how I, along with (lover's name) and our family, will survive without our blessing." Accessing Further Backfround Information from Database: Subject #59213... No further information is available... '''Warning: After years of metamorphosis, the subject was concluded to be defective due to the sudden possession of human traits and emotions, 'and was ejected from laboratories immediately. 'There are no further reports, known locations, or knowledge of the well being of the subject. Individuals are to be cautious if approaching a female cyborg with blonde hair and futuristic compartments. Although the subject is programmed to have a Lawful Good alignment and is unlikely to perform actions against the common law, it is uncertain of the possibilites due to potential further deformities. The subject's intelligence and physical performace is far beyond human understanding, and others should proceed with caution when approaching the subject. 'The KPD organization that had been attempting to make humanoid cyborgs that could hack into terminals and such in order to collect information on criminal activity annouced that the subject had possibly shut down, and is deteriorating to conceal evidence, as programmed. 'This information was mostly released to ease the public's nervousness on the ejected, deformed subject wandering the Districts. 'Powers and Capabilities: Brain Capacity' Requesting Information from Database: Subject #59213... Limited infromation available... Warning: Subject #59213 is known for peak human mental processes, something that has not been observed in any other subjects in the laboratory. The subject has received this superior mental and physical capacity from an accidental spillage of an unknown chemical into its circuit, thus altering the subject's life fluid composition. This information was released by a researcher working closely with the subject. However, researchers and scientists are still unsure to this day of the exact chemical and the reasonings for why the subject has overcome such limits, so it could possibly be a cover-up. The following information, although limited, is what was observed of the subject before ejection. Further powers and capabilities are unknown. The subject is observed to activate higher brain capacities in order to unlock mental and physical prowess beyond human levels by allowing the unknown chemicals flowing in her life fluid located in her circuits to reach the neurons in the brain. Although subject is already equipped with cyborg limbs and machinery, the access to higher brain capacities is dangerous to the subject's system and should be done progressively over time. Once accessing a certain brain percentage, the subject's neurons slowly use up the chemicals and returns to her usual 15% brain capacity. In the subject's normal brain capacity, there are still traits of extreme intelligence and superior physical abilities. Listed below are the recorded observations of capabilities based on percentage of peak human mental processes: 20 % Brain Capacity - Control of Body *The subject was able to control its body, including but not limited to: metabolism, heartbeat, bodily functions, and cell production. *The subject was able to locate things from a distance. *The subject was able to perceive information from a broader spectrum of light, sound, and electrical impulse. *The subject was able to prioritize bodily repairs on damaged organs and cells. *The subject was able to feel space, air, vibrations, people, gravity, rotation of the Earth, heat leaving body, blood in veins, brain. *The subject was able to visually see roots and vessels of trees, water flowing to every branch and leaf. *The subject could hear the sounds of its bones growing. Description by subject: "It sounds like grinding under the skin." *The subject understoood sounds as if it were music, likewise with fluids. 30 % Brain Capacity * *: The subject was able to see around an individual's environment, no matter of distance. There had to be a connection, however, such as a phone conversation. *: The subject could touch an individual's brain to access memories, and move around in them. Limited to one environment at a time. *: The subject was able to diagnose an individual with touch, seeing their internal bodily functions clearly. *: The subject was able to alter a being's emotions and reactions to things, such as fear or screaming in a result of that fear. The individual would not notice this being done. *: The subject was able to do two different things with each hand. *: The subject glitched after accessing this part of its brain, and shut down for a short moment. Reprogramming had to be made to adjust limits. 40% Brain Capacity - Control of Others *The subject was able to control magnetic and electrical waves such as television, telephone, radio, clocks, and lights. *The subject was unable to feel human at all, became a complete machine. *The subject was able to give any information about quantum physics, applied mathematics, and details about the infinite capacity of a cell's nucleus. *The subject began to show symptoms of withdrawls, such as parts of its form disappearing into the air as dust. : ''Error #418: Database is unable to obtain additional information on subject #59213 due to restricted access. '' 50% Brain Capacity *UNKNOWN 60% Brain Capacity *UNKNOWN 70% Brain Capacity *UNKNOWN 80% Brain Capacity *UNKNOWN 90% Brain Capacity *UNKNOWN 100% Brain Capacity *UNKNOWN Powers and Abilities: Technorganic Machinery Accessing easily available information from Database on Technorganic Machinery... Access granted... Present in all subjects of the organization, Technorganic Machinery describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Users are to use the abilities of their robot to a variety of technological effects. The user can also be organic beings with just mechanical components such as a robotic arm. Applications include: *Cyber Mind *Electronic Communication *Enhanced Condition *Mechanical Intuition *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Robot Arm *Scanner Vision Subject #59213 exhibits unique applications of Technorganic Machinery. *Subject has a programmed hologram machine that allows easy computer access, and side readouts for displaying information. *Subject has a robotic arm, which has various uses of defense, offense, and support. *Subject has circuits in the arms that it is able to inject certain things to enhance or heal its sytem. *The subject has an attachment to its upper thigh, which aids in programming and has utilization benefits. *No further Technorganic Machinery was applied to the subject due to ejection. Limitations Database: Subject #59213 accessed.. *Subject may go into shutdown mode if intelligence is excessively used and/or absorbed. *Prolonged use of the brain's entire capacity may accelerate the production of toxins in the brain, resulting in progressive brain and circuit damage, and possibly permanent shutdown of the subject. *Tehnorganic Machinery is not fully applied, thus not all advancements are made to the subject. *Subject glitches due to the fact that it is a defect, a failed experiment. Fighting Styles Database: Subject #59213 accessed... The subject was observed in different fighting situtations, and the following was concluded: *The subject uses intellectual schemes and courses of actions to find weaknesses of the opponent, and takes them down with any means necessary using that knowledge. *Once placed in an advanced, difficult situation, the subject uses all Technorganic Machinery and other means before using higher (30%+) Brain Capacity. **Once using Brain Capacity, the subject controls the amount of substance leaked and keeps a constant dosage. Regulation of consumption is constantly noted for maximum performance on the side readouts. Peak Human Gifts *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Speed Category:3rd Gen NPC